Is This Real?
by everanimelover
Summary: Sarah is a spirit Detective and is Koenma's..... Then she is a ...... And falls in love with..... If you want to know what happens then Please review. To let you Know this is my first fic EVER.
1. Meeting the gang

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. ONLY MY CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!

Summary: Rated R. for cursing and violents. (Later on with the Violents) Sarah is a spirit detective and is koenma's...... Then she is a....... And she falls in love with....... If you want to know what happens then please read and review.

Is This Real?

Sarah was walking down the street when her servant Lana popped out of nowhere in front of her. "What do you want" asked Sarah. "Well your father is waiting for you." said Lana but she was scared and Sarah saw that so she went to closer to her and said" don't be scared. But since you are new I have to warn you that if you mess with me than your dead." "Yes ma'am" " oh and another thing. Don't call me ma'am no matter what. it makes me feel old and witch I'm not. I'm only15."

In Koenma's office

"SARAH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW" " coming father" (yep he's Sarah's father)" where have you been someone could have killed you and ......." "I know father" "koenma sir, spirit detectives ( if you know what they are called please tell me) are here" said Botan. "Okay bring them in. Sarah you will be meeting them okay" "okay father" Sarah said while rolling here eyes.'

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked in then.....

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TODDLER" Yusuke yelled" Please don't shout" said koenma "Then tell us why we are here sir." said Kurama politely." I want you to meet my daughter....." "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER" screamed kuwabara." yes well this is Sarah. She's only 15 and she loves to travel. Well that's all i know but you should ask her." Hn" Grunted Hiei. "nice to me meet you Sarah" said yusuke." whatever. Father can I go now, this is a waste of my time. I would be training with Master Genkai. She's much better than these baboons" replied Sarah.

This girl is so rude Hiei thought.

"Kurama" ask hiei. "Yes" he replied back as they walked in the corner away from the arguing kids. "Why is she wearing Genkai's cloths?" "Maybe because she trains with her" "so yusuke trains with her and don't wear exactly the same cloths".

DISCRIBTION OF SARAH:

Sarah had genkai's cloths but it was yellow and her shoes were the same as genkai's. Her hair was pure black all the way to her to her butt but al little longer. Her eyes had a mixture of gold, red, and brown with the slightest green. She was 5'feet and 2inches. She was really shorter than hiei. 5feet and 8'. She was so beautiful that she can put her enemies into a trance, and she is a princess.

Back to the situation (sorry about the spelling)

'Sarah quiets the bickering and say sorry. I don't care if you protest just god damn do it". Said her father. Hiei and Kurama were trying so hard to stop laughing at an annoyed Sarah. "Father that is so not fair. I wish I could just .......UGH....... so not fair." Sarah said with a pout on her face. She turned to the dumbfounded boys she was arguing with and said" sorryforwhateverIdidassholes." she said it so quickly that she left to get out.' that was a good diversion' Sarah thought. She headed to genkai's temple.

Thanks a lot for reading so please Review. Thanks.


	2. Cooling off and having fun with my new f...

Chapter 2 Cooling off and having fun with new friends.

Disclamer: don't own anything but my characters.

Please review. tell me ways to improve. please.

As Sarah disappears to Genkai's temple she was met by Genkai her self. "So what you do this time?" " nothing, just being my "unnormal" self thats all." " oh come on. the dimwit and his friends will come soon. I belive your father is coming to." When Sarah hearded the news she sighed and said" can I hide out so that I can cool..." "NO you have to face him sooner or later." "yes ma'am."

So Sarah sat and waited for 5 mins, when, as prodicted they came in. Koenma came up to Sarah and asked " ya cooled down yet." she nodded. " can sit here." He pointed to the area that was next to her. She just nodded and he sat. " do I have to say sorry." "yep" " (sighs) I'm sorry for what happen earlier. I don't...(smack) god damit that hurt."

Then Genkai came to Sarah and said." don't lie tell them why you blew the anger on them." Sarah growled but stopped when Genkai lifted her hand. "i blew the anger on you guys because my FATHER here is overprotective. but I'm going to try to control my anger. sorry dad and friends." ' can't belive i'm doing this shit. it's not right. i'm not this soft am I? omg I'm confusing my self. aarrrgggg this is not right.'

All of a sudden after Sarah gave her apologies they got to know eachother (yes even Hiei). "Hiei do you like negins(sp)?" ask Sarah. All he said was "Hn" She was taken back but liked his personality and Kurama's. So much of a gentalman. Then there was Yusuke. She thougth that he was cool like an older brother. Now there was Kuwabara. He was weired and to well I don't know but scary and he is cool to hang out with. With his code of honor.

After the akward of silence it was broken by Genkai by saying " Sarah are you going to ask your father something?" " OH yeah, " she had sad puppy eyes and asked" may I pwease go to my friends party. Pwetty Pweasssse. I Rweally Wove You." Now Koenma look at her for a second trying hard to say no but then he gave up and said " okay. But no beer or anything against..." " Of course I'm not that crazy in the head."

"thank you for at least obying me on this." "your welcome and thanks." she goes up to and kisses him. " I have to go get ready..." "hold on" interrupted Yusuke. "what party?" "Um Yumi ann." "NO WAY" Shouted Kuwabara. "Thats the same party we're going to. " explained Kurama. " Really. Well I'll meet yall there." When Sarah left Hiei stood up and said." Baby sitters i guess..." "please i'll be really greatful. "Hn I'll do it. but I want a year taken away for staying in this place." He said disgustedly. he had 20 years to go." yes now it's 19 years." "Hn"

**A Few Hours past for the party. ... It's time for the party to begin. everyone is there.**

"hey guys thanks for coming." Said Yumiann. (there were only 16 people.) the gang, sarah, the host, lana, betty, ann, lizzy, bert, kevin, ken, kim, linda and yugato.

"Lets play spin the bottle. R rated." Said Yumiann. "No I can't i swore to my father..." " he will never now. Just kissing in the closet or in front of everybody for ... 5 in the closet and 1 here in front. deal." they all nodded.

"Good lets start. Sarah your first." She spins the bottle then it landed on...

cliffhanger if you want to know what happens then review. bye.


	3. I just kissed him OH MY GOD !

Chapter 3. I just kissed him. OH MY GOD!

Disclamer: Don't own anything but my Characters.

Thanks for your help tmntyyh. and thanks for the new reviews.

**Last time...**

**"Good lets start. Sarah your first." She spins the bottle then it landed on...**

"Oh, Sarah you got Hiei." Said Yugato.' no this is not happening. i'm in deep trouble now.' Sarah gulped and said" choose the place Hiei." "Hn." Sarah was going to explode but she controled her self. "Fine the closet. " she said with a smirk. But Hiei was pissed." What are you thinking" " You should have picked. Your fault." " Sarah lets go." Hiei said with a sigh.'man this ningen is crazy.'

So they headed to the closet."so..." Sarah started."Shut up. You put me into this postion""sorry" she felt really guilty."but we don't have to do anything ya know." "Hn" " I know we only known eachother for a while but that 'Hn' is geting really annoying." "your attituded is the same." they where bickering about everything that was wrong about eachohter. then Hiei crossed the line with"your just a brat that is spoiled by your father." " how do you know that my father spoiled me. He never pays attention to me." she answered softly. "Don't complan about him not paying attention to you. I never had one nor a mother." ' now thats what i'm talking about lets see what i can get out' she thought.

( can you belive that Hiei is opening up. Remember the others are listening.)

"look Hiei I'm so...""shut up. you don't what it was like so..." he was cut off by Sarah kissing him. ' I just kissed him. OH MY GOD. Why?' "what do you think you are doing. you just..." "shhh. don't tell. no i dont know what it like but I can help you heal if you let me." ' damn i'm going soft. oh well thats what i get for being a women.' Hiei was thinking but said." Hn, I don't need help by a ningen like you."

5 mins. was up so they headed out. Now it's Kuramas turn. He spins the and it landed on Yusuke. "holy shit Yusuke your kissing Kurama." Said Kuwabara. "Shut up carrot head." yelled Yusuke. " So I think to save the embarrassment we'll go into the closet.

Little did they know that Kurama likes Yusuke and Yusuke to Kurama. But they don't know that they like eachother.

**While in the closet...**

"Yusuke.. shall we get started?" 'man he is hot.' " Um... okay. but if this is mention to Keiko then I swear I would kill you. Do you understand me." 'why am I mean to him ' "Of course Yusuke."

(Just to let you know they all go to the same school. sorry It's not like the real story)

So Kurama leaned in a started kissing Yusuke. Yusuke moaned into the kiss. 'why am i moaning? Do I even like him?' They stayed in the postion for a 1min. then they let go so they can breath. "Yusuke... I ..."

Sorry. You have to review. I want at least 3 review for this chapter to put up another one.


	4. I love you Yusuke

Chapter 4 I love You Yusuke.

Disclamer: I don't own anything but my characters.

Please review. I know I said that I need at least 3 review but since I have 2 reviewers that like the stroy, well, I guess that I'll let it slip a few times. Thank you guys. They go to Yusuke School.

**Last time...**

**They stayed in that potion for 1min. Then they let go so they can breath. "Yusuke...I..."**

"Yusuke...I...I love you." Yusuke eyes were as big as plates. "W-h-a-t. d-i-d. y-o-u. s-a-y?" " I love you and that if you don't love me back then I will understand because of..." He was cut of by Yusuke kissing him."" Well I may not love you just not yet. But we can go out if you want to?""Sure. but is it because of keiko?" Kurama asked with sad eyes and with little hope of having Yusukes heart.

" you might have to say." Then the conversasion was over cause the time in the closet is over.

"so.. how was it." ask Kuwabara. " Shut up, nothing. okay." But kurama knew that was a big fat lie. " ya sure" he still was naggin so Kurama said." don't worry Kuwabara.If you ask agian then I swear that I will make sure that you will have a memory lost for your whole life." with the kindess voice he always had.

"Hn. You might want to listen carrot head." "Why you little shrimp..." But He didn't finish because Yumiann spinned the bottle and landed on him so they went into the closet.

**5mins. later...**

They came out with both of them flushed.(he didn't meet Yukina yet) "Sarah you okay?" asked Yusuke. " Yep gotta get home."" You don't want go back?" ask Kurama."yeah my dad is well not a person that will talk to me as much as he use to."

"don't worry, I'll make sure your not lonley." said Kuwabara. But then Sarah hit him so hard that he flew across the room. " You perv. I'm going home."


	5. Sadness and a Mission

Chapter 5

Disclamer: Don't own anything but my characters.

Sorry I Haven't been updating. My computer is broken so I'm using my mom's. Well I'll try to update during spring break.

**Last time….**

**But then Sarah hit him so hard that he flew across the room. "You pev. I'm going home."**

They all walked to Koenma's office and Koenma was waiting for then. "How was it?" He asked. Sarah put on the fakess smile and said "Perfect. Don't you have to work?" "Yes but I think I can have dinner with my daughter and her friends to night." Now Sarah was really happy then the pizza came. (To let you know she LOVES pizza.) "Do you guys want to stay?" asked Koenma. "Yes" they all answered.

So they ate all the pizza. Sarah said "thanks dad I love you." "Same here." He said smiling. Then Gorge came in the room and said. "Sir, emergency" Koenma nods and said goodbye and left. The gang herded sniffs in the back and turned around. They were shocked to see Sarah crying. (She is supposed to be a tough person. And crying is a rare)

Botan came in and said. "Mission everybody" with her annoying cheering voice. (To perky) "Oh my Sarah doesn't cry. Please you'll ruin the smile on you face. No sir, you should never frown that's doesn't suit you." After the blabbering from Botan she got up and ran to her fathers offices. (Ate in the living room)

"Yusuke, Kurama. You guys are wanted by D.O.A.W. committee. And you to Hiei. You have high money on 3 of your heads." "Wait who in the world is D.O.A.W?" asked Kuwabara. "They're Destroyer Of All Worlds." Replied Sarah from the back. "Honey, what are you doing here?" "I'm part of the team and you know it. But, if I go I have to be babysat. Right?" she said coldly. "Yes" he mumbled. "How much is for me, Hiei and Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"You 10,000,000 yen. Kurama 15,000,000 yen. Hiei 20,000,000 yen." "Wow that's a lot." Said Kuwabara. "Yes it is but the princess is on the top of the list. She's 500,000,000 yen." "So your saying if I go I can get caught easily and well be paid just to kill me." That took a while to comprehend what she said and Kurama said "Yes it is really dangerous. You should be careful." "Do they know her?" asked Botan "Some do and some don't." Koenma simply replied.

"Now go and defeat them and hurry all the worlds depends on you." Said Koenma hurryingly and he opened a portal to makai.

Please review. Thank you. But at least 4 reviews then I will put up another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Dumbass

Hey to whoever is going to read this fanfic. I have not been on for a while and so I thought hey if I'm inspired to write something then I should at least try to finish my other fic.Sorry for the very late update (oops) So here it goes and I will start on a new one for the people who reviewed my old story and hope everyone enjoys. Sorry again…..

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime only my characters….**

**Chapter 6 **

**Last time **

"**Now go and defeat them and hurry all the worlds depends on you." Said Koenma hurryingly and he opened a portal to makai.**

The gang fell from the sky and landed on a cliff in makai. Sarah, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke landed gracefully as for Kuwabara well lets just say dirt loved him….

"Well" Sighed Sarah "We need to find some type of shelter to let Kuwabara recuperate from the fall" She snickered at Kuwabara faces of embarrassment. "HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY…. I simple miss my step." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and laughed "yeah right you goof ball." And another roar of laughter came from the 2. As those to insult each other Kurama and Hiei left the scene. The 3 realized they were alone and well ran for their lives trying to catch up with the 2.

"YO FOX BOY, SHORTY WAIT UP" Yelled Yusuke catching up with the 2. They came to a halt and saw a cave. "Hey Kuwabara, why don't you check things out and see if we can go in?" Said Yusuke. "Are you fucking crazy no way in HELL I'm going to go inside." After that said Yusuke push him into the cave.

**In the cave**

"Why me, when I get out I will fucking rip is balls and make him eat it yeah or better yet…" His train of thought was cut off when Yusuke yelled "YO YOU DEAD YET?"

**Out side the cave**

Kuwabara left the cave in a furry ready to punch the shit out of Yusuke when a demon popped out of nowhere.

"What do you think you ningen's are doing in my home?" Said the demon. "Now you will die for entering my home" he said with venom. He lunged forward and attacked Kuwabara but before the demon could land a hit an energy blast killed him well vaporized him is the better term. "Okay now we can sleep here for the night Kurama, Hiei since your fast will you please get some wood to start a fire. Kuwabara please guard this cave because you are very strong and reliable and Yusuke lets get something for everyone to eat and sleep on. Thanks well lets go.

So each team did what they were assigned to do and came back a few minutes before sundown. Hiei lit the fire and Sarah was making the big little mat they all can sleep on as for Kurama well he was cooking the meat they found but dumb (Yusuke) and dumber (Kuwabara) were trying to get to the food first and Kurama just tied them up. "You two must be patient or no food seriously you two must know that the meat needs to be cooked a certain way and…" "Save you breathe those to dumbasses are not listening to you" Informed Hiei as he sat watching the 2 drool over the food. Sarah laughed in her corner as she weaved the tree leaves together.

After about ten minutes the gang sat down and ate. "Hey this is damn tasty" Said Yusuke. "Why thank you Yusuke" "Yep you did excellent." Said Sarah with a nod. "djfjyesjdjoiyummyoiwej" chewed out Kuwabara. Kurama smiled in delight and for the whole night they talked and actually had fun. (yes even Hiei) And now its time to go to sleep Hiei was the first to take watch.

The stars are bright in makai. Who would have thought that the stars and the moon would shine in makai after all it is a very gruesome place and dark with back influences here. As he sat in a tree he heard a foot steps and unsheathes his sword.

"Whoa I'm not going to attack you. May I sit with you?" "Hn" "I thought I told you that 'Hn' is very irritating" Hiei just looked at her. "Okay so what is you favorite place to be here?" She was met with another silence. She glared at him when he turned his head. "Yo Hiei." He sighed in frustration and turned to face her to find her lips on his….

Okay so here's the story hope you like and please let me have at least on review.


End file.
